


I Will Love You In the Morning If You Love Me Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure when I started shipping this but I do.</p><p>The title and lyrics are from The Promise by Sea Wolf</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Love You In the Morning If You Love Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I started shipping this but I do.
> 
> The title and lyrics are from The Promise by Sea Wolf

_  
And we went drifting over to the corner   
Our eyes move with us, graceful in the shadows   
We think of the mystery   
And we think of the warning   
_

_  
And the redwood hallways covered up in darkness   
The wind outside singing with the promise   
I will touch the back of your hand   
And whisper the words   
_

_  
  
  
_

As soon as Declan heard the story on the news he knew the murderer must have been a kwamjing. He didn’t want to have to get involved in the inspection, but at the same time abnormals were becoming something of a known phenomenon in the world, and he felt he owed it to everyone to at least try. Should he meet with the usual obstinacy from Scotland Yard he would drop the matter without a second thought.   
But the lead inspector on the case, while sceptical, proved perfectly willing to hear him out. Though Declan could not give him concrete answers on where the perpetrator he could at least give some clear tips: a ground nest, somewhere close enough to a water source for easy access but not in danger of being flooded. And, most importantly, near to a significant number of oak trees. Instead of being laughed away as he had anticipated, the DI in charge listened to his suggestions carefully.   
As he was leaving the crime scene, Declan turned to the head inspector.    
"Look, it's Lestrade, right? You seem like a good sort of bloke. And things are going to start changing here, you'll be getting more and more cases like this. Cases that can't be understood through normal science. And I guess what I'm saying is, should you wish to... Expand your horizons. You should give me a call." And with that he handed him a business card and was on his way.

*****   
Three months later, Declan had all but forgotten that chance meeting in the busy work of picking up the Sanctuary Network from the chaos Magnus had left in her wake. So when Erika ushered Greg Lestrade into his office it took him a moment to place the man.   
“Inspector Lestrade” he greeted, getting up from his chair and shaking his hand.   
“Mr. Macrae” the man replied. “Good to see you”.   
“Please, it’s Declan. And the pleasure is all mine.”   
“Very well, Declan. Then you must call me Greg.” Declan nodded and after a slight pause spoke up.   
“Would you care for a spot of tea?” 

Walking down to the kitchen, they did not speak. Rather Declan watched Greg as he took in each detail of his new surroundings. The man was perceptive, that was easily apparent. But beneath that brusque air he still retained the hint of the quality that had drawn Declan to hand him his card in the first place. You could call it a knowledge of the fact that there remains something beyond one’s understanding in the world around you, or a quality of willingness to learn of the extraordinary. Some might even call it a belief in the paranormal. Declan preferred not to call it anything, to recognize it was enough.   
Once they were both armed with fortifying cups of earl grey and seated at the kitchen table, Declan spoke once more.   
“So, Greg. What brings you here?” Lestrade took a deep breath, wrapping his hands around his mug.   
“You were right, you know? After that case you consulted on I just saw more and more of it. More cases I couldn’t explain. More impossible perpetrators. More of these... what did you call ‘em? Abnormals? But it turns out, not everyone in the department was as    
accepting   
as I of such theories-”   
“They threw you out. Didn’t they?”   
“I think they referred to it as ‘suggested retirement’” he replied with a sharp laugh.   
“And so you came here?”   
“I figured if you destroyed my life, you might as well pay for it.”   
“Pay for it... Through the sheer fact of your presence?”   
“No through giving me a job so I can bugger you to death” he shot back with a grin and Declan couldn’t help but grin back in return.

****   
Six months later and a near miss in a fight with a sorkel marked their first kiss. It was the product of endless nights, sharing stories over cups of English Afternoon, of secretive smiles and shared glances that all boiled down to this: A simple, visceral connection they’d felt the first time they’d met and which had only grown with their knowledge of each other.   
Declan leaned forward, tilting his head down to slide his lips over Greg’s. His hands hung awkwardly at his sides until he felt Greg return the kiss, his mouth opening under his own. Then he brought his hands up to cradle the shorter man’s face as their tongues parried and thrust in an ageless fight for dominance. They stood in the alley kissing until Erika showed up honking the horn of the large transport she had brought for the defeated abnormal.   
Back at the Sanctuary, the sorkel safely stowed away and Erika off to skype chat with her boyfriend, there was a moment of awkward hesitation before Greg grabbed Declan’s hand in his own and led him off to his room.   
They were on each other as soon as the door closed behind them, lips locking and hands tearing off clothing. Declan snaked one hand down to cup Greg through his trousers and smirked at the resultant hiss in his ear. Greg nibbled at his neck as he pushed Declan’s shirt off his shoulders. Running his hands over his chest, he moved his mouth along his shoulders    
He moved his lips down Declan’s chest, pausing at his nipples to suck at them before moving further down. Kneeling before him, he continued sucking and biting at the flesh of his abdomen as he undid Declan’s belt and pushed his pants and trousers off his hips.   
Grasping Declan’s cock in his hand, he slipped the tip in his mouth. Sucking playfully before taking him deeper.   
Declan moaned, threading his hand in Greg’s hair as    
After a while he spoke up,   
“As lovely as this is, if you don’t want this to end right here...” Declan trailed off and Greg let his cock slip from his mouth, standing up to kiss him on the lips once more.   
Declan pushed Greg down onto the bed. Then he moved to the bedside table, grateful to find the lube and condoms he had been expecting. Carefully lubing his fingers, he thrust one inside of his lover. One finger quickly became two, then three, thrusting and twisting to stretch and prepare him. Smiling down at the sight of this beautiful man on all fours waiting for him he stretched himself over him. Biting at his neck Declan asked   
“Are you ready?”   
“Yes! God just do it already!” He laughed and rolled on the condom, lubing himself up carefully before thrusting inside slowly. Greg groaned at the sensation of Declan’s hard cock buried deep in his ass. His thrust started out slow, precise, and Greg gasped as Declan’s cock hit his prostate on each thrusts, sending delicious tremors of pleasure coursing through his body. Declan sped up, kissing and nipping at his shoulders and neck.   
“Oh. Fuck. Declan”   
“God, yes”   
Their moans filled the room as his pace quickened. Each revelling in the feeling of it all.   
Then Declan wrapped his hand around Greg’s cock as his thrusts got more erratic, crashing into a blissful orgasm as he felt the seed of Greg’s release spill over his hand.   
They cleaned themselves up and then returned under the bed. Declan wrapped his arm around Greg, holding him close.   
“You know, I should have had you up against the wall of that house the first time we met. Or at the very least in my study the day you came here.”   
“I wouldn’t have minded one bit.” At Declan’s huff - a sound which Greg had long since learned to be a mixture of laughter and disbelief - he elaborated, “What? You don’t think I’ve stuck around for your tea, do you?”


End file.
